MY SUPRISE DAY
by sabaku no aika-chan lup gaara
Summary: GAARA merasa menyesal dan tidak suka dengan hari ulang tahunnya. tapi dia akan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan dari orang-orang terdekatnya. apakah kejutan itu?. warning: garing banget dan gak menyentuh. all gaara pov. my firts fic.


**#konniciwa minnasan…..^^#**

**^^ wah akhirnya bis****a juga nerbitin nii cerita**

**# menangis terharu#**

**Oke minna . saia author baru salam kenal... ini fistr fic aq...**

**Special buat ulang tahun pangeran ****saia**

**HAPPY B'DAY ****GAARA-SAMA ^^**

**GOMEN MINNA kalu agak telat...**

**Baiklah kita langsung saja ke cerita . pasti sudah ngak sabar khan...**

**ini dia**

**JRENG...JRENG...# terdengar kicauan burung dari kejauhan #**

**# layar di buka #**

**# 3...2...1...#**

D**ISCLAMER : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto kok… jangan ngaku-ngaku ya**

**MY SURPRISE DAY**

Don't like don't read ^^

GAARA POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, hanya saja hari ini aku sedikit bingung dengan perasaanku. Ya, aku bingung apakah aku harus bergembira ataukah sedih. Mungkin kalian akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku kalau kalian menjadi diriku.. kalian juga akan merasa kebingungan...

Benar,hari ini adalah hari kelahiran ku.. tapi juga hari di mana kedua kakakku kehilangan ibu mereka.

Haffff... aku menarik nafas panjang, dan pandanganku kali ini tertuju pada sofa yang dipenuhi dengan kado-kado yang tidak kuketahui dari berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaan ku dan terus pemperhatikan hadiah-hadiah itu. Meskipun mereka tidak akan bergerak.

Tok-tok...

Pandanganku beralih kearah pintu yang diketuk

"masuk..." ucapku singkat

"permisi kazekage-sama.. aku membawa hadiah-hadiah lagi dari pendududuk desa " ucap seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah matsuri, muridku

" letakkan saja di sana..." ucapku singkat, sambil melirik ke arah sofa yang telah dipenuhi hadiah-hadiah itu.

" arigatou matsuri-chan "

" sama-sama, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Maaf telah mengganggu " ucapnya sambil pergi keluar dari ruang kerjaku "

Hafffff... lagi-lagi aku menarik nafas panjang, entah mengapa aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat hari ini. Dan rasanya aku benar-benar tidak pantas mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah ini. Aku hanya ingin merenungi smuanya. Meskipun sekarang aku bukanlah seorang Sabaku no Gaara yang seseorang yang telah diakui keberadaan bahkan telah dihormati oleh seluruh penduduk negara suna. Tetapi aku tetap merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ku perbuat pada mereka di masa lalu. jika waktu bisa di putar kembali. Ingin rasanya aku memperbaiki sikapku pada penduduk suna. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Sesaat pikiranku kosong. Aku memejamkan mataku, Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang sangat menyedihkan itu menghampiri otakku. Semuanya, tidak tersisa. Aku baru sadar sekarang betapa kejamnya diriku pada penduduk desa. Aku menyesal tidak menyadarinya dari dulu. Dulu aku sering bertanya apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja aku tidak ada. Apa suasana akan berubah. Jawabannya ya.

Aku membuka mataku dan terus memandangi hadiah-hadiah itu. Aku mennyandarkan tubuhku kekursi. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu terniang lagi dalam pikiranku.

Tok tok...

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Berusaha membuang pikiran atau lebih tepatnya kenangan burukku..

" hei gaara, sedang apa kau disini, mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu yang tidak pernah selesai itu ?" tanya seorang pria dengan cat di mukanya. Yang tak lain adalah kankurou.

" ini tugasku nii-san.." jawabku dengan singkat seperti biasa..

" wah... sebanyak ini hadiahnya, sulit dipercaya " ucapnya, yang sepertinya terlihat kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya di sofa.

Kankurou berjalan mendekatiku. Aku tetap tidak menghiraukannya. Aku tetap mengerjakan tugasku yang makin lama makin bertambah tinggi ini. Kankurou merendahkan tubuhnya dan terus menatapku. Aku jadi merasa merinding juga diperhatikan begitu.

" ada apa ? " tanyaku pada kakak kandungku ku alihkan pandanganku kearah nya.

" sepertinya kau tampak murung gaara, apa kau tidak suka dengan semua kado itu ya."

Jawabnya sambil melirik kearah sofa .

" tidak, aku senang dengan hadiah itu, hanya saja..." aku memberhentikan kalimat ku

" hanya saja apa..."

" ..." aku memberhentikan kalimatku sejenak.

"ahh. Tidak, ti..tidak ada apa-apa " jawabku singkat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Akhirnya nii-san berhenti memandangiku. Kemudian berdiri tegak di depanku

"hafff... baiklah gaara. Bagaimana kalau kita cari makanan, apa kau tidak merasa lapar, mumpung sudah sore .." ucapnya penuh bujukan dan penuh kecurigaan..

" ya hitung – hitung hmmmm... " ucapnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang kurasa tidak gatal itu.

" sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, karena aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa hehehehehe.. kau mau kan gaara " ucapnya lagi dengan tangan yang terus menggaruki kepala yang mungkin tidak ketombean itu.

Sudah ku duga pasti tawarannya itu ada maunya... dasar kankurou...

"Hn " jawabku singkat. Atau Mungkin terlalu singkat.

" hah.. kau ini menjawab saja juga kau hemat-hemat. Kau pikir aku mengerti apa jawabanmu kalau kau Cuma menjawab dengan kata Hn itu..." ucapnya panjang lebar sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Tidak kusangka ternyata kankurou lebih cerewet dari yang ku kira..

" ya aku setuju dengan usulmu nii-san,sekalian menyegarkan pikiranku" jawabku sekali lagi sambil tersenyum sangat tipis, benar-benar sangat tipis. Ya kalian bayangkan saja sendiri.

"ya sudah kalu begitu ayo keluar .." ajaknya

Kankurou mulai bergerak meninggalkan kantorku sementara aku menyusul perjalanan semua orang yang bertemu denganku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, ya itu sih wajar-wajar saja. Aku hanya bisa sedikit tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka.

xX Xx

xxXXSKIP STORY XXxx

xX Xx

akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah kedai atau tepatnya sebuah rumah makan. Ya, rumah makan yang tidak begitu mewah… aku sangat kenal dengan kedai ini. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini, sejak menjadi seorang kage, aku tidak punya waktu untuk makan siang keluar, karena tugas-tugasku. Padahal biasanya dulu sehabis pulang dari misi aku menyempatkan diri untuk ke rumah makan ini

kankurou memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela. Katanya biar aku bisa melihat penduduk lama setelah kami duduk, datang seorang pelayan, membawakan menu makanan pada kami. Kami sudah hapal dengan apa yang akan kami pesan tentunya itu makanan favorite kami

" aku pesan tanshio satu, bagaimana denganmu gaara ? " tanyanya padaku.

" aku pesan sunagimo saja nii-san" jawabku singkat.

" tanshio satu dan sunagimi juga satu. Kalu minumnya ? " tanya pelayan itu...

" hmmm teh hijau saja " jawab lelaki yang berada di depanku itu.

" baiklah kalau begitu. Tunggulah sebentar lagi " ucap pelayan itu dan mengakhiri pesanan kami. Dan kemudian pergi dari tempat kami.

Saat ini pandanganku beralih kearah jendela di sebelah kananku. Tangan kananku menopamg memandangi para warga suna yang berlalulalang. Dan juga sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan kankurou asik memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya.

Aku masih termenung hingga saat ini, sampai kankurou membuka pembicaraan denganku.

" hei gaara... ngapain sih. Dari tadi kau memperhatikan keadaan di luar jendela "

Ujarnya membuka percakapan ini.

Aku terkejut dan tersadarkan dari lamunanku sedari tadi.

"ah ti...tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok nii-san " jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandamganku ke arah kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"hari ini kau aneh sekali gaara, tidak sepeti biasanya kau bersikap tidak jelas begitu " ujarnya lagi

" silahkan " ujar pelayan yang mengantar makanan pesanan kami berdua.

" arigatou..." ucap kami serentak.

" kalu begitu , slamat makan " ucap kakakku ini

Aku tidak segera memakan makananku, sedangkan kankurou telah memulai memakan makanannya. Aku merasa ada keganjalan dalam diriku. aku menarik nafas dan mulai memakan makananku yang kurasa sudah tidak hangat lagi. Aku perhatikan kankurou, aku merasa sedikit jijik dengan keadaan kankuou yang lagi makan , padahal sudah dewasa tapi makannya masih celemotan gitu. Dasar kankurou..aku terus memandangi makanan yang ada di depanku.

" hei...gaara kenapa kau tidak makan, kau tidak mau " tanyanya lagi padaku sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"ah.. bu..bukan bukan begitu, aku suka" jawabku.

" lalu, kenapa kau lagi tidak enak badan? "

" tidak.."

Suasana hening sejenak...

" hmm... nii-san apakah menurutmu ulang tahunku ini pantas di rayakan ? "tanyaku padanya sekarang .

" kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku " ucapnya sambil menghentikan makan siangnya.

"apakah kau tidak menyukai perayaan ini gaara ? " tanyanya padaku.

"..." aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang

Aku terdiam dan menundukkan kepalaku. Entah kenapa aku tidak dapat menatap wajah nii-san.

" kau tidak suka, kalau ulang tahunmu di rayakan ya..?" tanyanya lagi padaku

"ti...tidak, hanya saja..." kalimatku terputus, aku kembali menunduk.

" hanya saja kau masih merasa bersalah pada penduduk desa, benarkan gaara? " sambungnya..

Aku terkejut ketika kankurou bilang begitu, tebakan kankurou benar. Aku makin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

" sudah kuduga..." ucapnya lagi

aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari Aku meliriknya lagi. Tampaknnya nii-san sedang menarik nafas.

"hah... kau ini, masih saja berpikir negatif seperti itu "

" sudah jelaskan , kau ini seorang kazekage, salah satu orang yang paling dihormati oleh para penduduk suna. Seharusnya kau senang dengan semua ini, itu brarti para penduduk sudah tidak menganggapmu sebagai gaara sang monster, melainkan sebagai seorang kazekage-gaara, benarkan " ucapnya panjang lebar padaku

Kankurou melanjutkan makananya yang tadi tertunda, aku hanya memandangnya lekat, sepertinya kankurou benar, aku yang sekarang bukanlah seorang "**monster "**yang harus ditakuti. Aku bukanlah gaara yang dulu, dan sepertinya aku memang keterlaluan

" kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu gaara " ujarnya , mungkin dia bermaksud menghiburku.

Tiba-tiba saja kankurou telah merangkulku, aku tidak menyadari kalau kankurou telah berpindah tempat , tepat di sampingku.

" sudahlah... kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan semua ini, perayaan ini kan cuma setahun sekali. Jadi wajrkan klau sedikit meriah " hiburnya untuk ku

" arigatou nii-san " ucapku sambil memberikan senyuman tipis buatnya.

" ya..ya..., kalau begitu kita pulang ada sesuatu yang telah menunggumu dirumah

"apa..."

" ya ... kau lihat saja nanti "

Akhirnya kami selesai makan juga.. aku langsung pergi kearah gedung kazekage, karena tugas masih menumpuk di meja kerjaku.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menarikku ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arahku. Aku menoleh kearah tangan itu, tepat sekali tangan itu ternyata milik nii-san.

" hei..hei... kau mau kemana.. kembali lagi kesana? " tanyanya padaku sambil menunjuk kearah gedung kazekage.

" tentu saja nii-san, aku belum menyelesaikan semua tugasku " jawabku sambil menganguk

" kau sudah lupa tadi aku bilanga apa padamu hmmm?"

Aku bingung pada kakaku ini, memang nya dia berkata apa tadi ? aku sudah lupa.

"aku bilang kita pulang kerumah ada sesuatu untukmu gaara" ajaknya

" ayo..."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi nii-san langsung menarik tanganku, aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang. Dalam perjalanan kerumah aku sempat berpikir, sesuatu buatku menunggu dirumah, paling cuma, temari nee membuat makanan kesukaanku. Atau kenkurou akan memberikan ku semakin gelap Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Tiba-tiba nii-san berhenti di depan pintu.

"ya, ampun aku lupa, aku kan di suruh membeli tisu oleh temari." ujarnya kepada dirinya sendiri tentunya

" gaara... kau masuk duluan .. aku mau membeli tisu dulu " perintahnya..

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan kankurou langsng meninggalkan ku. Akhirnya kuputuskan menuju pintu rumahku. Ada sedikit kecemasan dalam diriku saat ingin menyentuh knok pintu. Seperti ada yang akan membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Dan akhirnya ku putuskan untuk membukanya. Aku terkejut saat melihat ruang tamu di depanku gelap, tapi kenapa lampu dapur hidup, ada apa sebenarnya. Dan saat ku hidupkan lampu ruangan itu aku terkejut setengah mati, tidak ada apa-apa di sini, ya tidak ada hiasan atau peralatan pesta lainnya, aku sedikit lega dengan itu.

" aku pulang " sapaku pada siapapun yang ada di dalam rumah.

"selamat datang " sapa seseorang dari dalam ya suaranya sangat ku kenal , itu suara nee-san.

" eh... gaara kau sudah pulang ternyata " ucap kakak perempuanku ini, sepertinya dia sedang di dapur..

"ya... nii-san menyuruhku pulang cepat hari ini " jawabku sambil melepasakan pakaian khusus kazekage yang sedari tadi kugunakan...

" ya sudah sekarang kau langsung mandi saja, aku sudah sediakan air hangat untukmu. Setelah itu kita akan makan malam bersama, aku sudah masak banyak loh... sambil merayakan hari ulang tahunmu." ucapnya panjang lebar..

" arigatou nee-san.." ucapku padanya sambil sedikit tersenyum, nee-san membalas senyumanku dengan senyumnya yang manis...

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian aku langsung menuju kearah ruang makan, ternyata kankurou dan temari sudah menungguku disana. Aku sangat senang bisa makan malam dengan keluarga besarku, meskipun hanya bertiga aku merasa sangat gembira. Meskipen hanya makan malam bersama tapi aku benar-benar menantikna datangnya hari ini...

"jadi... hadiah apa saja yang kau dapatkan dari para penduduk." temari membuka membicaraan

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku saja, aku yakin mereka sudah paham.

" hah... kau ini temari.. menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak bermutu pada gaara. Mana mungkin dia mengetahui saja sudah bingung harus meletakkan hadiahnya mungkin dia mau membuka hadiah itu sekarang " ujarnya.

Aku merasa geli dengan kelakuan mereka berdua. Meskipun mereka sudah dewasa tapi kelakuan mereka tidak berubah selalu saja berkelahi. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja perkelahian mereka berhenti. Mereka langsung menuju kearah lain dan sepertinya mereka sedang mencari sesuatu. Aku tetap diam di tempat dudukku sambil terus memperhatikan kelakuan aneh mereka.

" temari kau menaruhnya dimana sih..." celoteh kakakku yang laki-laki

" yang pasti masih di sini.. sudah cari saja " celoteh kakakku yang perempuan

Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membaca buku yag tadi aku bawa dari kantor. Tapi saata aku menyentuh meja makan tepat dimana aku menaruhnya. Ternyata buku itu tidak ada, aku langsung menoleh dan benar saja buku itu memang tidak ada.

" kenapa tidak ada ? " tanyaku pada diriku sendiri..

Aku yakin aku telah membawanya pulang dan sepertinya aku memang menaruhnya disitu saat aku akan mandi tadi, aneh sekali, apakah aku lupa membawanya ya... akhirnya aku coba mencari di bawah meja dan kursi,mungkin terjatuh. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya aku mencoba bertanya pada nee-san . mungkin dia tau

" nee-san apakah kau melihat buku yang aku letakkan di sini " tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke meja makan

Mereka berdua berhenti mencari barang yang mereka cari juga. Dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arahku.

" tidak gaara, nee-san tidak melihat ada buku atau apa di situ, dari tadi meja ini hanya berisi masakanku.." jawabnyasambil mengangkat bahunya.

"mungkin aku lupa membawanya gaara, aku juga tadi tidak melihatmu membawa apa-apa saat kita makan tadi " sambung kakakku yang satu lagi.

" ya mungkin kau lupa, kalau memang buku itu sangat kau butuhkan, lebih baik kau ambil bukunya " ujar gadis berambut pirang ini

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke kantor. Mungkin memang lupa ku bawa. Setelah pamit aku langsung menuju ke kantorku.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke gedung. Suasana gelpanya malam dan dinginnya udara malam di suna sedikit membuatku cukup ngeri juga , ketika bejalan melalui lorong di dalam gedung. Lampu gedung ini telah di matikan, semua orang telah pulang. Aku berjalan dengan cepat, sampai tidak terasa kalau aku telah sampai di depan pintu kantor ku

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung memutar knok pintu, dan saat pintu terbuka...

**...**

**CHEEETAAAAAAARRRRRRR...CEHEEEEETAAARRRRRR...**

**.**** SUPPRISEEEEEEEEEEE...**

**HAPPY B****IRHDAY GAARA...**

BUNYI TEROMPET , CONTEFFI serta ucapan selamat ulang tahun menyambutku saat masuk ke dalam ruangan, aku terkejut sekaligus terharu melihat ini semua. Sahabat-sahabtaku dari konoha rela datang kesini hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke 17 semua teman seangkatanku ada disini, sampai sasuke juga mulai berkaca-kaca.

" i...ini..." ujarku

" hehehehehe... selamat ulang tahun ya gaara, sekarang kau boleh mium sake sebanyak kau mau, jangan buat kami kecewa ya,kami sudah rela datang jauh-jauh ke sini loh hehehehe " ujar cowok berambut pirang dengan kumis di pipinya alias naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sambil merangkul ku..

BRUUUKKKK GEDUBRAKKKKK

" naruto... kau ini tidak sopan ya, gaara itu kazekage tahu " ucap gadis berambut pink a.k sakura sambil memberikan deathglare miliknya...

" sakura... kau ini keterlaluan deh... aku kan hanya bercanda " ujar naruto sambil mengusap pipinya...

" wah... wah... ternyata hadiahnya ketinggalan di sini juga temari "

"ya kau benar hadiahnya ketinggalan tenyata hihihihi..."

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang, ternyata temari nee dan kankurou nii sudah ada di belakangku, mereka berdua nyengir dengan ciri khas mereka sendiri

" apa maksud kalian dengan hadiah ... " tanya ku pada mereka berdua

" itu karena , ini adalah hadiah kami untukmu gaara. " jawab temari nee

" **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN GAARA** "ucap mereka berdua serentak

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi .mataku terus berusaha mengeluarkan air tapi aku berusaha menahannya.. malukan kalau ketahuan aku nangis. Aku mengusap-usap mataku sebelum jatuh...

" tidak usah nagis seperti itu , kami nanti malah sedih kami sudah menyiapkan ini dari tadi sore loh... jangan kecewakan kami dong ..." celoteh cowok bernama naruto itu...

Sekali lagi dia mendapatkan deathglare dari sakura...aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada mereka...

" baik lah kalau begitu, tidak usah banyak buang waktu ayo kita rayakan ulang tahunmu ini, buat hari ini hari yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan gaara.." ujar kankurou padaku..

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti rencana mereka, bagiku hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa, aku sangat senang bisa merayaka hari lahirku ini bersama temari nee dan kankurou nii serta sahabat-sahabatku yang telah mengubahku menjadi seperti ini. Aku benar benar tidak akan pernah melupakan hari in sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap merasa menyesal dengan tanggal 19 tapi juga hari dimana semua orang memperhatikanku...

**ARIGATOU** semuanya. Kalian adalah orang orang yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan untuk selamanya...

**XxxxxxOWARIxxxxxxX**

**KYAAAA **

**akhirnya selesai juga maaf ya kau nie fict ancur bin rusak. ****Maklum baru pertama buat fict... jadi, gomen deh kalau banyak ancurnya... oh ya makasih juga buat uzumaki anjar dan nhurul haruno yang telah memberikan inspirasi dandukungan nya aku sangt terbantu**

**# nangis terharu #**

**Maap juga ya kau nie cerita gak menyentuh, mau buat menyentuh tapi susah banget. Maklum baru buat pertama kali buat fict...**

**Maklumi aje yeee # di tampol pake panci bocor lupa di tambal #**

**Aika : maklum napa sih ... baru juga **

**Reader : memang udah ancur mau di bilang apa dasar ...**

**Aika : bodo, yang penting aika dah berusaha..**

**Reader : yayayaya ya sudahlah...**

**Mohon REVIEW nya ya... saran dan kritik aika terima iklas hati...flame juga gak apa-apa kok yang penting review oke... **

**Maklum ja ya...**

**Reader : udahhhhhhhhhhhhh **

**#di timpuk pake macem macem barang mulai dari tisu gulung sampai emas 25 karat Hehehehehe lumayan bisa di jual #**

**AIKA : HAPPY BIRTDAY GAARA-KUN MOGA MAKIN CAKEP YA..**


End file.
